


葬

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: *神父可自行代入，只要是女生都可以
Relationships: all/言和





	葬

**Author's Note:**

> 一些尝试

为死人送行的神父，在葬礼上祈祷后会俯身在已逝之人额头落下一个祈祷、祝福的吻。  
镇子上的青年天生病弱，眉发皆白，似天主赐下人间的使者。因着此再加青年从小体弱多病，神父便多有关心。被神父深深吸引的青年心知无法得到信仰坚定的神父的回应，便缄口不言，将爱意深藏心中。  
多次因病濒死的青年对死亡并不陌生，也曾多次跟随神父出席葬礼，每每看着神父替主附上一枚祝福的吻，心里的爱意如扭曲的荆棘张扬肆意长成一丛枯死的杂草。  
但是，青年某日突发奇想换了角度思考，那个吻，也能落在我身上吧？  
青年第一次行动力如此之强，她苦思冥想了几天，特地打了稿，小心修改着措辞，最后落成一封如青年一样纯白洁净的信。  
信将于辰时三刻寄到，而她于辰时敞开怀抱，迎接熟悉的朋友。  
青年的葬礼很简单，一如她生前简简单单的活法。前来吊唁的朋友既是神父又是师长，唯独没有爱人。  
神父于辰时四刻将信的灰烬拢起，装入玻璃制成的坠子。而她停步在青年的身旁，晶莹剔透的坠子在阳光下闪着洁白的光泽，她缓缓伏下身送出自己的祝福，庄重而又虔诚的吻上青年白纸般的唇，只是再无法将其染成那封信的颜色。   
——见信如晤。若是您主持我的葬礼，可否将您的祝福，以稍稍进行过修改的方式送出？  
您的祝福，一定很温暖吧。  
贵安。


End file.
